


Love on Tour

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, TK is in love with Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:TK is bummed that he didn't get the tickets to the Harry Styles concert because he had to work. Somebody starts having a seizure at the concert and the 126 responds to it. TK helps out at the scene but is to busy getting distracted that his idol Harry Styles is right there watching. Maybe some 126 and Carlos teasing when TK goes up to meet Harry Styles after he wants to thank them. Maybe Owen embarrasses TK in front of him by saying he had a lot of posters of him. Thank you if you do this prompt+Hi you know in the tarlos live how Harry Styles was playing in the back? Maybe if T.K was sad because he couldn't get tickets for the Harry Styles concert but they got a call from the concert because someone fainted/etc idk, and after the call Harry himself went up to thank them and T.K got to talk to him and maybe the 126 and carlos embarrassed him a bit in front of him(Let's pretend corona didn't cancel Harry's tour)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Love on Tour

“TK would you please stop pouting?”

“No,” TK slumped against the couch and began to pout harder.

“I know that you’re disappointed baby, but you have to work. Being grown-up sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Hey, we can try and get tickets the next time he’s close okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Now get up and get dressed before you’re late.”

As TK retreated, Carlos made a note to find the next closest date on the Harry Styles tour. He’d wanted to get TK tickets as an early anniversary gift but their schedules had conflicted. They both had to work and TK had been disappointed when he found out what he was missing out on.

He’d begged Owen to get out of it, but Judd was still on paternity leave which meant their team was short-staffed for the next week or two. 

That left Carlos with a pouting fiance and nothing he could do to cheer him up; other than slipping a few Hershey kisses into his lunch bag with a cute note. Love notes in his lunch always managed to get at least a smile out of TK.

“Have a good day baby. I’ll see you tonight,” he handed TK his lunch bag and kissed him briefly. 

“Bye ‘Los. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

Soon TK was swept into the rhythm of the day and he mostly forgot about his disappointment. The day was long with back to back calls. There were two house fires and three med calls. They were halfway through the shift when the fourth med call came in.

The call came in from Austin City Limits, a concert attendee was having seizures.

“Well son, looks like you’re going to your concert after all,” Owen teased.

TK had long ago decided that calls in crowded places were actually the worst. This one, however, had to take the cake. An arena full of screaming teenage girls was not what he wanted when he was trying to treat someone. Michelle was taking her pulse and blood pressure while TK checked her pupils. Paul questioned the crowd about how long ago the seizures had started and when they’d stopped.

“Her BP is high but that’s to be expected. Pulse is rapid, but again, we expected that.”

“Her pupils are equal and reactive. Michelle, are you good to take her?”

“Yeah TK we got it.”

At some point, the police had shown up for crowd control and Carlos was herding girls out of the way so that Michelle could get through. By the looks on their faces, TK could tell exactly what they were thinking about his husband and he didn’t blame them. 

When Michelle had the girl safely out of the crowd and TK had given her friends instructions on what hospital she was being taken to and what to do when they got there, Carlos approached him.

“This was definitely not how I imagined it but I guess you got your concert anyway,” Carlos chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Excuse me,” they turned as they were approached by a security guard. “Harry would like to thank you in person.”

TK almost choked and Carlos laughed as he patted him on the back.

“Please follow me.”

The guard led the team, plus Carlos, backstage where they were approached by Harry.

“Thank you so much,” he said. “I can honestly say I’ve never had anything like that happen before.”

TK couldn’t make words come out so Owen spoke for him, “It’s no problem really. It’s just our job.”

“Regardless thank you again uh-”

“Captain Strand. This is Paul, Marjan, Mateo and my son TK.”

“This is my fiance Carlos,” TK said, finally forcing his vocal cords to function again.

“It’s very nice to meet you all and thank you again. But I have a show to get back to.”

“Of course.”

Owen ushered his team away and they heard the beginnings of the concert as the exited the building. 

“TK that was almost painful,” Paul laughed.

“You went total fanboy,” Marjan agreed.

Shut up,” TK blushed, hiding his face against Carlos’ neck.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. He’s even prettier up close.”

“Thanks, probie.”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t tell him about your posters.”

“Dad!”

“It’s my job to embarrass you son.”

“You had posters?” Carlos asked, trying to contain his laughter.

“One more word and no sex until the wedding.”

Carlos held up his hands in surrender.

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
